With the rapid development of computer and communication technologies, a telecommunication network develops to a “next generation network” based on soft-switch, and an Internet protocol contact center (hereinafter referred to as IPCC) based on the Internet protocol (hereinafter referred to as IP) technology has the tendency of gradually replacing the traditional contact centers. The IPCC is a contact center application working on a pure IP network or a hybrid switching network. Open standards of the IPCC perfectly merge various contact media and network platforms (including the Internet, telecommunication network, mobile network, cable television network, etc.), and provide diversifying service channels.
During the realization of the invention, the inventor finds that the conventional art realizes distributed application of a single IPCC, and realizes dispersed deployment of media resource by combining a service system and the media resource. For example, in an interactive voice response system (hereinafter referred to as IVR) and a voice recording system distributed in various areas, hardware resource for recording and playing voice and software resource for controlling voice recording are combined for deployment, which increases workload of service deployment and service maintenance. More importantly, ports of the media resource and ports of call repeaters have a one-to-one relation, which results in that the media resources in various areas can not be shared. For example, the IVR system in a first area corresponds to a media gateway in the first area, can not serve calls in a second area, and can not adaptively realize an allocation balance of loads in the entire network.
The conventional art realizes the distributed application of the single IPCC, and each dispersed area service system must be bound with the media resource to be deployed together, which has the disadvantages of complex deployment structure, high system maintenance cost, etc. In addition, area media resource can not be shared, and the media resource of various areas need redundant configuration, which undoubtedly increases cost of equipment and fund.